Amigos Anormales
by Smithback
Summary: Sobre la inusual amistad entre Harry y Hermione; las extrañísimas situaciones que viven día a día. ¿Por qué no pueden tener una un amigo más normal? De cómo todo es más complejo y embarazoso para el niño que vivió. Serie de viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

(#68)

 **Amigos Anormales**

"¡Qué maravilloso que hayamos tropezado con una paradoja! Ahora tenemos alguna esperanza de hacer progresos." Niels Bohr

Pubertad

"¿qué sucede, Harry? ¿Qué tenías que decirme?" preguntó una consternada Hermione por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

"Hermione… es…es que…" se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro en el aula vacía el chico de gafas. "es que mi cuerpo está cambiando…."

"Harry, eso es totalmente normal." Dijo la castaña tranquila. "se llama pubertad. Durante los siguientes años tu cuerpo y tu mente-"

"¡no es la pubertad, Hermione!"

"no, Harry," decía la castaña conciliadoramente, "sé que los cambios pueden asustarte; vas a empezar a interesarte en chicas…. O en chicos…."

"¡que no es la pubertad! ¡En la pubertad no te salen ojos en el pecho!" Gritó el oji-verde mientras se abría la blusa y revelaba varios pares de ojos verdes.

"¡bueno, Harry, ¿es que no puedes ser normal ni siquiera en tu pubertad?!"

*Notas de Smithback:

He aquí una colección de viñetas sobre éstos dos amigos, aunque otros personajes tendrán alguna que otra aparición. Sobre su día a día... su divertido día a día, su inusual día a día… de cómo todo es más extraño para nuestro Harry Potter y como lo viven sus amigos, especialmente Hermione. Espero las disfruten y déjenme sus comentarios.

Amigos Anormales.

Sobre la inusual amistad entre Harry y Hermione y las extrañísimas situaciones que viven día a día. ¿Por qué no pueden tener una | un amigo más normal? De cómo todo es más complejo y embarazoso para el niño que vivió. Serie de viñetas.


	2. Flores y arbustos

"Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere… ¿¡qué saben las flores de amor?!" Cuentos desde la cripta

La boda

"te juro que no es mi culpa, Hermione , déjame explicarte ... iba yo tranquilamente caminando por el parque con Teddy... vio una flor , un girasol y de inmediato quiso arrancarlo, yo lo detuve, y le dije que lo dejara crecer... entonces el girasol me habló... y me dijo que por mi gran amabilidad de no arrancarlo... me haría príncipe de los girasoles y que se casaría conmigo...

Lo vez, yo no tuve la culpa. Hermione... yo no quería casarme con un Girasol...

Solo espero que me pueda divorciar por bienes separados...

Y pues tú estás aquí para entregarme... a mi futura novia... o algo así...

Oye, Hermione, ese 'árbol de por allá no deja de verte... creo que le gustas...

Debe ser por tu cabello.

¿Por qué me golpeas?"


	3. amigos A, B, C

Ceguera irracional.

A veces las personas con la edad, van perdiendo la vista,... solo tú, Harry, la mejoraría... ¿cómo es posible que a tus 65 años, Harry, ya no necesites anteojos... que sin tratamiento alguno, mejorarse tu vista... incluso ahora puedes ver detrás de las cosas... la gente normal va perdiendo la vista, Harry, tú la mejoraste... ¿por qué tengo un amigo tan anormal?"

En la torre

"¡Harry! generalmente la damisela es rescatada por su caballero... Yo no tendría por qué venir a ésta torre a sacarte de aquí. No soy tu caballero, soy una maestra de pociones y tú estás muuuy lejos de ser una doncella. ¿Y por qué demonios tienes ese vestido puesto?

¿Cómo que es lo único que había?

No, no fue difícil encontrarte, quien te secuestro, quien por cierto fue la loca de Ginny, deberías ya terminar con ella, por cierto, dejó una nota. Decía algo así como "su dulce doncel se encuentra en la torre más alta del castillo, para poder recuperarlo deberá pasar por inmensos peligros y difíciles pruebas. Aún está allá abajo pasando por sus propias pruebas… y pronto también por mis aurores.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, está loca, creo que quería probarte que ella era la persona ideal para ti.

No, no fue difícil, traje a un montón de aurores conmigo y ellos se encargaron de varias cosas de hecho, yo solo me aparecí aquí, creo que Ginny supuso que con esa nota bastaba para detenerme y ni siquiera puso alguna barrera de anti-aparición. ...

¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo que -de haberlo sabido?-

¡Has tenido tu varita todo este tiempo!

¡Harry, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que venir a ´´esta tonta torre de juegos para niños a rescatarte! "

c)Musa en fuga

"¡¿pero Harry?! ¿Quien es esa niña que corre por toda la casa como loca?" pregunto una sorprendida Hermione a su amigo.

"es mi musa." se me escapó."...

"vamos, tengo que atraparla, tengo que ir a trabajar pronto."

*Notas de Smithback

La falta de reviws me hace pensar que tengo un sentido del humor muy simple.. Je je je... bueno, ni modo. Espero que al menos una leve sonrisa si les saque.

Suerte, bye


	4. No es como en los cuentos

No es como en los cuentos de hadas

Dedicado a Issa Swan De Cullen ; por ser la primera en dejar review a éstas viñetas. mil gracias Issa.

"King Kong murió por nuestros pecados?" cronopaisaje

"perderás, Tom… ya conoces la profecía; yo te venceré, sé algo que tu no."

"chiquillo insolente, no eres mas que un cuento de hadas, no me ganarás a mi, el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos." Le respondió Voldemort al chico que vivió.

Harry, pese a su precaria situación, sonrió. "En eso no te equivocas, en lo del cuento de hadas…

¡Aguamenti!" gritó Harry.

El lord, sorprendido ante el extraño ataque, no se defendió.

Ahora Harry estaba ante un muy muy enojado y mojado Lord obscuro.

"¡¿que demonios te pasa?!" Chilló Voldemort.

"pe-pe-pero, no lo comprendo…. Funcionó en el mago de Oz…."

Algunos metros detrás, una frustrada **Hermione se golpeaba la cabeza, preguntándose por que no podía tener amigos más normales.**

-sobre los derechos de autor:

Un zopilote entró a mi recámara,

Antes de que en los derechos de autor de HP, pensara,

"¿Qué trae a esta majestuosa ave a mis aposentos?" Pregunté.

Tratando de saber el porqué, escuché.

Su trillar me pareció una burla, pero pensando que era mi imaginación, lo dejé pasar.

No sabía qué me iba a pronto cansar.

Tratando de ganarme los favores del ave,

Le dije que le daría un buen pedazo de carne,

Pero una vez más su trino sonó a burla,

Cansada le expresé "¡No soy tu gula!"

Comenzó entonces a estresarme

"¡ave del cielo! Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Qué ominoso mensaje traes para advertir?

Que te tomas tantas libertades para molestarme.

¿qué no vez que no estoy estable?"

En esta ocasión, su trino no pudo ser confundido,

Con mucha claridad lo dijo

"Jamás"

Mi mente no lo pudo comprender,

Su mensaje era difícil de entender,

-jamás-

¿Jamás qué? Pensé

El mensaje no capté,

Para entenderlo, mucho no tardé

El ave para decírmelo no luchó

Y entonces se escuchó,

"Harry Potter jamás será tuyo.

Tu deseo es nulo"


	5. CoMpLiCaDo

Complicado

"Parapatintintintintintintin" decía cuidadosamente hermione a Harry.

"Paraatintit-"

"No" Interrumpió La chica. "Harry, alargaste demasiado la 'a'. Tienes que pronunciarla un poco más corta." explicaba ella ya con poca paciencia.

Llevaban ya algunas horas tratando de perfeccionar el hechizo, pero su amigo no cooperaba como ella quisiese.

"escucha con mucha atención, Harry." Dijo ella, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pronunció con cuidado. "Parapatintintintintintintin"

El con toda la atención de la que fue capás, observó a la chica y la escuchó. Poco después, el al igual que ella, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y con una mirada de determinación, pronunció "Parapatintintintintintintintintintin"

"¡Maldición Harry!"Dijiste tres 'tin', más." Exclamó ella cansada.

Harry, ya harto también se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. "No entiendo como algo tan sencillo como un hechizo para anudar la corbata tiene que ser tan difícil… son 71 movimientos de varita mientras se dice esa palabrota."

"Y yo no entiendo cómo es que no puedes tampoco aprender a hacerlo de la manera mugle, Harry; es mucho más fácil, pero tú lo complicas todo. ¿Cómo pudiste ahorcarte hasta desmayarte al anudar la corbata de forma mugle, Harry? pero dominar el hechizo 'Patronus', a los 13"

*De como todo es más complicado para el niño que vivió.


	6. La visita al médico

La Visita al médico

El médico, un hombre mayor, pero con joven espíritu, entró a la sala de consultorio, donde ya lo esperaban su paciente y compañía.

Seguro si se supiese que estaba atendiendo al niño –que-vivió. Su reputación iría hasta las simas. Lamentablemente ese no era su propósito.

Por ahora, su objetivo era informales sobre los resultados de los análisis del señor Potter, quien desde hacía algunas semanas no se encontraba bien. Y después de una exhaustiva investigación, podría finalmente tenerle la solución, no importaba lo sorprendente que fuese.

"Y bien, ¿qué tengo, doctor?" el –niño que-vivió. Era directo, y su amiga a un lado tenía una cara seria. Sin duda se preocupaba por su amigo.

"Señor Potter, ¿ha escuchado hablar de la intolerancia a la lactosa?"

Harry parpadeó un par de veces confundido, "Claro que si…. ¿No me diga que ese es todo el problema?"

El médico negó con la cabeza, "No, solo preguntaba para saber hasta donde tengo que explicar. Bien…. "el doctor jugaba con un pisapapeles que se encontraba en la mesa. Suspirando, alzó la mirada a los dos jóvenes. "Es usted intolerante a lo nutritivo."

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, sin moverse siquiera un segundo, cualquiera podía decir que fueron petrificados,

"Es… intolerante a ¿a qué?" medio chilló la chica.

"Intolerante a lo nutritivo, especialmente verduras…."

Harry abría y cerraba la boca sin saber bien que decir… "¿qué se supone que coma entonces?" preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que le habían dicho.

"¡ho, ya sabe, papas fritas, hamburguesas... pizza… antojos mexicanos… entre más insalubre y grasosa se la comida, mejor. "

Alarmada, Hermione tomó las manos de su amigo… "No te preocupes Harry, buscaré una cura."

"¡¿estás loca, hermione?! ¡Es genial!"

Exasperada, Hermione solo refunfuñó – ¿por qué no podía tener un amigo simple que fuese intolerante a la lactosa?-

*Notas de Smithback:

Ya quisiera yo tener la ''enfermedad de Harry'. De vez en cuando soy intolerante a la lactosa, es…HO-RRI-BLE.

Muchas muchas gracias por dejar review, me sorprendo y deleito cada vez que llega uno, pero lo más importante es que les saque una sonrisa, si pudera, yo me metería a la escuela de payasos.. amo reír y hacer reír… si quieren dejarme chistes en lugar de comentarios, estáre muy feliz.

Suerte, bye


	7. Seria conversación

-y él tendrá un poder que él otro no conoce... -

"Tenemos que pensar en algo que tu sepas que Riddle no, Harry." Decía Hermione.

Era una noche en la que estaban solos, desesperados por encontrar una manera de derrotar a Voldemort. Se encontraban en la fría tienda de campaña, en medio del bosque, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Ron se había ido. Desesperados, intentaban ahora de encontrar alguna manera de derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado.

"¿Dragon Ball?" Podía notarse la desesperación en la irracionalidad de sus ideas. Especialmente en Harry. "Si encontramos las esferas podríamos pedirle a Shen lon algo."

Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos momentos... "No lo creo, Harry... "

Harry se talló la cara. "Tienes razón, no sabemos nada sobre el manejo del Ki, ni somos Sayajin...

¿Cartas clow?" Indagó él "Sabemos algo de magia... ¿no?"

Su amiga rodó los ojos... "No sabemos nada sobre las cartas Clow, Harry..."

Se sumieron en un soñador silencio...

"¿tejer?" ofreció Harry una vez más.

"¿Sabes tejer?"

"bueno.-no... pero estoy seguro de que Voldy tampoco. Quizá si aprendiera,... bueno, sabría algo que él no...- "

"No estoy segura de que tejer te ayude a vencer a ese monstro, Harry."

Harry se rascó la cabeza. No se que pueda saber yo que él no sepa. Después de todo él fue el mago más inteligente de su generación debe ser entonces algo nuevo, algo mugle... algo de lo que él no sepa nada. Quizá... ¿qué tal alguna arma mugle?"

"¿Sabes tú algo sobre armas, Harry?" Inquirió ella.

"¡maldición! no, olvidaba eso de que yo tenía que saber y él no..."

Harry estiró una mano para tomar otro de los hongos que habían recolectado horas antes para comer. Lo miró con detenimiento... como si el pequeño hongo le pudiese dar todas las respuestas del universo. "Sé cocinar." finalmente dijo.

Hermione asintió pensativa. "Eso puede ser... dudo que el señor tenebroso sepa cocinar... pero no podemos arriesgarnos... que ¿qué tal si sabe cocinar?"

"No mejor que yo. Seguro."

"podríamos entonces ir a un programa de cocina... esos en los que los chef se enfrentan... ese sería un buen plan." dijo ella masticando otro hongo. "Pero no podemos atenernos a eso, necesitamos un plan B. ¿que otras cosas sabes... que no sea sobre quidich?"

Harry saboreaba el hongo... -tenía un sabor extraño, pero también le hacía sentir relajado. Se preguntaba si podría llevarse unos hongos de esos al concurso de cocina... o dárselos de comer a Voldy... no, eso significaría ser el cosinero de Voldy y le daba escalofríos solo de pensarlo.-

"¡Harry!" llamó su amiga.

"Lo siento, me distraje... si... bueno... bueno, sé que Seamus duerme desnudo."

Hermione gruñó. "Eso lo saben tu y toda la escuela."

*Notas de smithback

Si... eran hongos alucinógenos...


	8. Amigos anormales 8

Conspiración.

"Harry, dudo que exista una conspiración en contra de que puedas jugar quidich." decía Hermione ya exasperada, después de haber estado discutiendo el tema por varios días.

"Pero Hermione, llevamos ya tres meses posponiendo el juego, no es normal." Argüía el niño-que-vivió.

"Yo también lo dudaba, Hermione, pero en verdad, ya son demasiadas veces, demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Cómo explicas que se pospusiera tantas veces ya?" Continuó su otro amigo, Ron.

Hermione, cansada, respondió. Alzó una mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos. "uno por que comenzó a diluviar, dos por que la profesora que iba a mediar el partido tuvo un compromiso; tres, todos los de Ravenclaw se enfermaron por esa tonta broma; cuatro, tú estabas en detención; cinco, la visita inesperada del Ministro de Magia; seis, la huelga de los fantasmas; siete, el capitán y único buscador del otro equipo estaban en detención; 8, los de Ravenclaw se negaron a realizar el partido por que estaban en exámenes; nueve, tu, Ron, te enfermaste por comer tanto; diez, las termitas mágicas devoraron los asientos y postes del campo; once, el festival anual de las cuatro casas; doce, aún no sabemos quien hizo esa broma de que ninguna puerta ni ventana se pudiese abrir, y trece, la tormenta de nieve."

"Exacto , Hermione , ¿una tormenta de nieve en pleno verano?"

Hermione asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo en que esa última fue extraña, Harry, pero todo lo demás tiene una perfecta explicación."

"Luna dice que es una conspiración de los funcionarios del alto gobierno… no recuerdo para que…"

"¿qué más prueba necesitas de que esto no es una conspiración? Luna piensa algo parecido para todo."

Mientras los tres amigos discutían la probabilidad de una conspiración para evitar que Harry Potter jugara quidich, una conversación parecida se llevaba a cabo en el ministerio de magia.

(*)

"Señor ministro, pronto podrá proclamar esas 'reformas',, todo está ya listo, el día del partido de quidich del señor Potter está siendo pospuesto hasta ese día Con toda la atención que atrae el señor Potter, nadie notará nuestro.. ejem… arreglo."

"¿Y crees que podamos seguir posponiendo su partido?"

"Sin duda, por ahora tenemos al menos otras cinco escusas… "

"Me parece increíble que no sospechen nada… "

"No tanto, quien supondría que el ministerio está conspirando para posponer un partido de quidich, y todo para poder meter más comida mugle en los menús mágicos."

"Y nuestra agente interno, ¿qué dice?"

"La señorita Granger puede contener cualquier rumor o acción del señor Potter, no se preocupe por ella."

*Notas de Smithback

Sí, bueno, quizá sea ésta una de las viñetas menos divertidas… pero es que van a ser pronto las elecciones en mi país y la corrupción está a la orden del día. Sí, me dejé influenciar por el ambiente de mi país , en donde de todo lo que se habla es de las elecciones, me gusta mucho hablar de política, pero siempre termino decepcionada con el tema.

Quizá en ésta semana, alguna otra viñeta para quitarme el sabor de boca de las elecciones…

Gracias, suerte, bye


	9. Un GRAN favor

Un GRAN favor

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! Yo te creí cuando nadie lo hizo, yo te seguí a mil partes para matar a ese loco de Voldemort, recibiría una maldición por ti…. ¡¿Y tu no puedes hacerme éste pequeño favor?!" gritaba acusadoramente la mejor amiga del niño que vivió.

"pero Hermione, lo siento, pero hacer lo que me pides es igual a recibir una maldición…. ¿no preferirías lanzarme una maldición en cambio?"

Harry estaba seguro de que en ese momento su mejor amiga estaba encarnando a Bellatriz, Voldemort, Bob Patiño, Grindelwald, el payaso de 'eso', al presidente Bush de Eu, y a cualquier otro ser maligno por el estilo; todos ellos juntos… pero aún así no lo haría, no otra vez.

"lo siento mucho Hermione , pero no lo volveré a hacer; te quiero en verdad Hermione, eres mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente y la persona en quien más confío, te aprecio más de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero si tu me amas aunque sea un poco, no me lo volverás a pedir. No volveré a probar tu comida."

*Notas de Smitback.

Me quedan aún unas siete viñetas más. Bueno, solo agradecer a quienes dejen review. Si tienen cuenta, seguro respondo, si no, bueno, pues muchasmuchas gracias, todos ustedes me hacen muy feliz, y más aun si les hacen feliz éstas viñetas.


	10. D,E, F

"Hay monstruos en la oscuridad pero no razón para estar asustados." Anónimo | desconocido

D(Marcado como su igual.

esa terrible noche 31 de octubre; Harry Potter fue Marcado como su igual…

"¡que bebé tan feo! Tiene la piel totalmente blanca, los ojos rojos… y no tiene nariz!"

E)

extraños ingredientes

La reconstrucción del castillo de Howards no iba como se esperaba, los antiguos hechizos que sostenían el castillo eran demasiado complejos para replicarse, y el castillo se desmoronaba, literalmente. Afortunadamente su querida amiga Hermione encontró una solución, un difícil y antiguo ritual de invocación.

Harry veía con extrañeza e interés lo que su mejor amiga dibujaba en el piso. 'mandala' ella, había dicho. Fuese lo que fuese, a él le parecía extrañísimo e interesante. Y es que no podía parar de ver el enorme y extraño dibujo. Un círculo con otros círculos y más cosas a las que él no les veía el sentido, pero su amiga había tardado más de seis meses en diseñar. Seis meses de investigación, aritmancia, y recolectar ingredientes de lo mas raro. ¿Quién diría que en un difícil ritual de conjuración se necesitaría cereal de chocolate?

F)¿?

\- son Peter, son Peter y VoldyVoldyVoldyVoldy, Uno es un malévolo, el otro no está cuerdo.-

"¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando ahora, Colagusano?"

"Si señor, pero no entiendo como podríamos hacer que Grayback nos bailase el lago d los Cisnes en un tutu... "

-Son Peter, son Peter y Voldymort, mort, mort ,mort. uno es un malévolo, el otro no está cuerdo.

son peter y Voldymort mort mort-

*Notas de Smithback

Gracias especiales en ésta ocasión, a Lunnym, quien siempre me deja review, me alegra mucho, mucho, saber que te van gustando estas locas y raras viñetas. Mi objetivo es hacer sonreír, espero estar cumpliendo con eso.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son del todo buenas para con los personajes de J.K.R; solo jugaré con ellos, sin dañarlos… demasiado….

Y tengo una duda… estoy escribiendo una historia.. , (para Dragon Ball Z), originalmente sería un one-shot, pero ya llevo 16 páginas y le faltan varias más… entonces… lo publico como one-shot, o lo corto y publico como capítlos.

sería un poco difícil publicarlo por capítulos, ya que tiene pocas pausas como para cortarlo, pero creo que leer algo tan largo de un tirón , no es siempre tan agradable. Entonces, me podrían dar su opinión sobre como lo publico? Gracias. Suerte, y

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

*una queja más… van como dos semanas en las que no me responden mi propuesta de traducción… me temo lo peor.. que el autor abandonase Ff… hace tiempo que no actualiza sus historias. Una verdadera lástima, esa historia era muuuy muy divertida… uff.

Bueno, ahora tengo que buscar otra traducción… bueno, tengo muchas en mente. Solo falta pensármela bien bien… sip.


	11. Misión imposible

Misión imposible

"Bellatrix," llamó el señor obscuro con su sedosa y cavernosa voz. "te tengo una misión importante."

"mi señor, la cumpliré para usted." Respondió la mortifaga deleitada. Siempre era ella la escogida para las misiones más difíciles.

"tienes que ir al pentágono, secuestra un avión mugle y… traerme la cafetera que está en el tercer piso." Terminó Voldemort complacido.

"si, si mi señor, lo haré de inmediato." Se levantó y salió de la sala rápidamente.

Cuando el señor tenebroso estuvo solo por fin, suspiró. No importaba que tan difíciles eran las misione de Bellatrix, ella siempre regresaba viva. Esperaba que ésta vez no lo hiciese, y para asegurarse… una llamadita de advertencia al pentágono…

*Notas de Smithback

Detesto editar… aveces escribo cosas… y las dejo por ahí arrumbadas por que en verdad… detesto editar….


	12. En la pastelería

Es un UA.

En la pastelería

En el letrero de la entrada, se podía leer, 'bienvenidos a la pastelería 'Howard's; los pasteleros principales: Slitherin, Ravenclaw, Grifindor y Hufelpuf."

"buenas tardes, vengo a recoger un pastel en forma de serpiente"dijo una apurada Hermione Granger.

"vengo a recoger un pastel en forma de serpiente"dijo una seria mujer casi inmediatamente. "está bajo el nombre de Bellatriz Black." Terminó de decir altaneramente.

Sin duda alguna una había escuchado lo que la otra había dieron una mirada estudiándose la una a la otra por unos segundos.

"un momento por favor." Dijo incómodo el joven que atendía la pastelería.

Después de varios minutos en los que ambas mujeres parecían dispuestas a atacarse, regresó el joven, claramente contrariado. "en... señoritas, parece que hay un problema, solo tenemos un pastel en forma de serpiente."

Ambas mujeres del otro lado del mostrador parecieron dispuestas a maldecirlo. Entre dientes la mujer pelinegra dijo. "seguro tiene los pasteles registrados bajo un nombre, yo dejé el mío bajo mi nombre, Bellatriz Black. Seguramente reconoce mi nombre, ¿verdad?" dijo la pelinegra, viendo amenazadoramente al chico.

"yo también dejé mi pedido bajo mi nombre, Hermione Granger." Dijo la castaña. Tratando de guardar la calma. "¿bajo que nombre está el pastel que tiene?"

El empleado trago saliva; de repente le temblaron las piernas y se lamentó no haber tomado el trabajo que ofrecían en la cárcel. "bien, damas, pues verán… el pastel-el pastel en forma de serpiente… no tiene etiqueta… al parecer se perdió…" dijo con una mueca que trataba de ser una conciliadora sonrisa. El joven esperaba un golpe o gritos, pero sorprendentemente fue la pelinegra, la mujer mas aterradora, la que pareció relajarse y sonreírle casi dulcemente.

"entonces no hay ningún problema." Dijo Bellatrix. "es obvio que debe darme el pastel a mi."

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, como tratando de comprender lo que la mujer a su lado acababa de decir. Frunció el ceño y estudió a la sonriente mujer por unos segundos. Luego también sonrió bastante satisfecha. El joven pensó que las mujeres en su extraña forma de comunicarse, habían llegado a un acuerdo.

"Tenemos sin embargo, otro pastel que nos sobra, del tamaño que nos habían pedido, es en forma de Fénix y-"intentó decir el chico.

"disculpe" comenzó Hermione dirigiéndose a la pelinegra. "pero… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Parece que no le entendí muy bien."

La mujer, aún sonriendo le contestó tranquilamente. "Dije que me lo dieran a mí. Es obvio que soy más importante que… tu, niña" la mujer le dio una escrutiñadora mirada a la más joven.

"Señoritas" llamó el chico, pero no lo escucharon.

El chico se fue y regresó unos instantes después.

"Mi pastel es para una persona mucho más importante que el de cualquier niñaja." Expresó con desdén Bellatriz.

"Mi Harry es mucho más importante que cualquier persona que esté asociada con usted, señora." Dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a la mujer más alta.

"se-señoritas" dijo con timidez una vez más el joven detrás del mostrador.

Una cuarta persona entró al establecimiento y rápidamente tomó un pastel que llevó al frente del mostrador, esperando a que la atendiesen, no puso atención a las dos peligrosas mujeres a su lado.

"Mi Tom es y será mucho más importante que ese tal 'Larry." Dijo la pelinegra. "Es presidente del club 'Mortífagos Unidos'. Seguro haz escuchado de esa importante asociación."

"Es Harry. Y es mi pastel, puede usted comprar cualquier otro pastel para ese sujeto. Además de que mi pastel es importante también, es para una junta importante de la asociación ambiental de herpetología asociación que mi amigo y yo lideramos; no una altanera y elitista asociación como la de ustedes."

"Yo fui quien pidió un original pastel en forma de serpiente niñaja… mejor compra uno de magos y chunches ridículas para tu amiguito." Se exasperaba la altanera mujer.

"señoritas, por favor, escu-"intentó de nuevo el señor, mientras la mujer tamborileaba con los dedos, esperando a ser atendida.

"¡¿Por qué no le das piedras con leche de serpiente, de comer a tu 'Tom', vieja bruja!" Estalló Hermione.

Bellatriz abrió grandes los ojos. "¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme, tu, arbusto andante? Con ese cabello pareces un león mal tusado. Ten un poco más de decoro y sal de aquí."

"¿Arbusto andante?" repitió Hermione encolerizada por la audacia de la señora frente a ella. "Al menos no me visto como bruja de la época victoriana." Respondió Hermione.

"¡Maldita niña!" Bellatriz tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, el pastel de la otra inocente señora que estaba al lado, y lo arrojó a la cara de Hermione. "¡ahí está tu pastel!" rió maléficamente la peli-negra.

Hermione, sorprendida y manchada de pastel arremetió contra bellatriz con dos largos baguetes, en cuya canasta se podía leer, 'Varitas de pan; tomó uno en cada mano. Bellatriz, dio un paso atrás, intimidada por las peligrosas armas, pero se encontró con el cajón de los bollos, un cajón lleno de bollos recién hechos, o como les llamaban en esa tienda, 'Horocuxes'. Y volvió la mirada a su contrincante con una mirada feroz.

No hace falta explicar la épica batalla que se dio en ese lugar. Aún hoy en día cuentan que se escuchan los gritos de un joven en pena, gritando "si teníamos los dos pasteles de serpiente…. Si los teníamos!" con la voz más lastimera y lamentable que se puedan imaginar.

*Notas de Smithback.

Hace poco me puse nostálgica, me encontré con la mención de 'Smithback'... el original de quien saqué mi sobrenombre… fue triste… y por eso voy a comerme unos buenos huevos rancheros…


	13. Fobias y conclusiones

"En su tiempo, el darwinismo estaba de moda pero, por supuesto, no ha probado nada. Su fundamento: la supervivencia del más apto. No del más fuerte, ni del más hábil, puesto que por todas partes sobreviven la debilidad y la estupidez. Así pues, no se puede determinar la aptitud de otro modo que por la supervivencia. De modo que el darwinismo prueba en todo y por todo la supervivencia de los supervivientes." El libro de los condenádos .

 **Courolfobia**

"¡OH por los calzones de Merlín, los zapatos de Voldemort, la pansa de Santa Claus, el saxofón de Lisa, las esferas del dragón, la cocaína del capitán del crucero Concordia, la pata izquierda de la esfinge y las elecciones del dos mil doce! ¡Quita eso de ahí!" gritó Harry Potter mientras saltaba asustado detrás del sillón.

"¿¡qué?! Harry, ¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó intrigada y atenta la mejor amiga del niño-que vivió, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y hacía un rápido escaneo para encontrar la amenaza; al no ver nada extraño o peligroso cerca, cautelosa y a 'aún en guardia, volvió a preguntar a su amigo por la amenaza que pusiere a su amigo a temblar.

"¡ese muñeco! ¡Quémalo!"

"¿¡éste payasito?!" preguntó Hermione sacando de su bolsa el sonriente payaso de peluche que asomaba su cara por la bolsa.

"DIOS, NO LO HACERQUES, POR FAVOR, NO LO HACERQUES! ¡Te daré lo que quieras, solo aléjalo de mi!"

"Harry, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a los Payasos?" Preguntó la amiga, liada, por el comportamiento de su amigo. "Bueno… supongo que por eso no te daba miedo enfrentarte a Voldemort, él ni siquiera tenía nariz…"

G)

Meditadas conclusiones

"sabes, Hermione , cuando terminó la guerra y analicé todo lo vivido... me di cuenta que todo se resumía en que tenía que tomar en cuenta el cuento del cuenta cuentos, porque lo que cuenta, no es del todo un cuento… y si tomas en cuenta lo que el cuenta-cuentos dice, te darás cuenta, de que la vida es más que solo una cuenta… es por eso que te cuento lo que te cuento, porque te tomo en cuenta y te cuento en mis cuentas… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"¡Harry! ya te he dicho que tienes que entrar al laboratorio de los gemelos con mascarilla, y no inhalar los humos de los calderos..."

"….Pero si ni siquiera he visitado a los gemelos, Hermione "

"… … …Me doy cuenta, Harry… Me doy cuenta…"

*Notas de la autora:

Todo pertenece a quien-tu-sabes….

Haaa… bueno… ya solo me quedan tres viñetas….


	14. Preparación y encabezado

Preparación

Es necesario estar preparado para TODO.

"El mejor científico está abierto a la experiencia y empieza con el romance, la idea de que todo es posible.". ray bradbury

Harry, tengo que terminar de leer éste libro, no me molestes ahora,

No, no es de vida o muerte…

No, tampoco eso…

No, eso tampoco…

Eso definitivamente no,

Eso podría ser probable.

Bueno, si no termino de leerlo ahora… quizá en los próximos veinte minutos necesite esa información… y si no la sé… podríamos morir… entonces... si puede que sea una situación de vida o muerte.

Bueno, no, quizá en los próximos veinte minutos no tengamos que saber el desarrollo de la teoría mágica inglesa y la influencia recibida por parte de las comunidades africanas a mediados del siglo XVII… pero... y si ¿si? Harry… Sabes todas las increíbles aventuras que hemos vivido todo éste tiempo, ¿qué tal si en los próximos minutos aparece un gnomo maligno que nos maldecirá si no le contestamos una pregunta que tiene que ver con ese tema?

Si, es poco posible, pero Harry, con la vida que has tenido... sé que tengo que estar preparada para todo... TODO.

¿En verdad?, Claro, si, aquí tienes éste libro, comienza por ésta parte y-""

"¡Mi nombre es Yi qi, y soy un gnomo malvado, los maldeciré por toda la eternidad si no me responden correctamente ahora!"

H) el molesto encabezado

En un encabezado del periódico se podía leer.

'El niño que vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió yh vivió, y vivió, y vivvió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió ... atenderá este próximo Lunes 6 de julio a…'

"sabes, Hermione , no me molesta eso de 'vivió y vivió'… lo que más me molesta es que tengo 137 años y me sigan diciendo 'niño'..."

Notas de Smithback:

Dos viñetas más y terminamos estas historietitas … (suspiro) si en algún momento se me ocurre una más, la publicaré, pero considerando que la mayoría de ellas las escribí en el 2012 o antes .. y estamos en el 2015… bueno, no creo que venga algo próximamente.

me tomaré una temporada de descanso… no de leer, pero si de escribir.. creo… fue una temporada en la que saqué del viejo baúl algunas historias y escribí otras tantas.. pero es como si la musa quisiese dormir un buen rato… estoy teniendo dificultades para escribir las que tengo de Dragon Ball…. Eso no es bueno, ya que va para largo.. uff..

destino e ironía son grandes amigos... en serio, los he visto paseaarse por el parque, jugando con quien se les antoje.


	15. Juegos peligrosos

Juegos peligrosos

"Si pudieras patear en el trasero al responsable de casi todos tus problemas, no podrías sentarte por un mes". Theodore Roosevelt

"bebé tedy- bebé Tedy" canturreaba Harry a su ahijado.

Harry disfrutaba enormemente pasar tiempo con Teddy, a veces se inventaba juegos, a veces leía libros de actividades para niños. Él poco de juegos sabía, ya que su tía y tío jamás jugaron con él.

A veces su amiga Hermione iba con ellos al parque y jugaban. Fue en una de esas visitas, en las que supieron que tipo de juegos podían ser peligrosos para un bebe mágico.

"a mi me encantaba, incluso revisaba que mi nariz siguiese ahí… o a veces revisaba en la noche que no se me hubiese caído." Contaba Hermione divertida.

"¿que? ¿Tu papá te decía que tenía tu nariz y tú te reías? Eso es muy raro… no se me hace divertido…"

"Estoy segura de que a Teddy le divertirá… mira…

"Teddy, tengo tu nariz, tengo tu nariz." Canturreaba Hermione mientras hacía el ademán de tomar la nariz del niño.

"tengo tu-"

Y la nariz de Teddy ya no estaba…

*Notas de Smithback

Ahora sí, la última será la siguiente…

Haaa... bueno, ha sido un viaje interesante.

No quiero pensar en que diría J.K .R si leyese alguna de estas viñetas…

Esta fue quizá la segunda o tercer viñeta que escribí… haaa, mi juventud se ha ido rápido…


	16. Últimas palabraS

Últimas palabras

Harry no podía evitar sentir pena por el agonizante lord obscuro que agonizaba a unos pasos de él. Era cuestión de segundos para que quien alguna vez se llamó Tom Riddle muriese. Harry hizo lo posible por no dejar caer unas lágrimas. Ese ser agonizante, pudo haber sido él.

Pudo escuchar un sonido viniendo de Voldemort. Quería decir algo antes de morir. ¿Se querría arrepentir? ¿Quería maldecirlo por haberlo matado? No importaba realmente, Harry lo escucharía, si fuese él quien estuviese agonizando frente a su enemigo le gustaría ser escuchado por última vez.

"Potter… Potter…" apenas se escuchaba al caído amo obscuro. "dile a Lucius…" un poco de tos, un poco de sangre, un poco de menos vida. "Dile…." Su voz era apenas un silbido ahora. "dile a Lucius que…. Que me oriné en su champú"

FiN

Lo que hayan reconocido, pertenece a la-que-si-debe-ser-nombrada.

Es esta mi última viñeta, que termina con las ominosas providenciales y sabias palabras del Lord obscuro. Algo así como su última travesura ...

Algunas viñetas ya tenían tiempo arrumbadas en una carpeta distante en una USB abandonada en los confines de mi cuarto ... algo más profundo y desconocido que el universo mismo.

Si, algunas viñetas fueron más raras que otras,.. Creo que entre mis favoritas están: la primera, la d la extraña pubertad de Harry; la de teddy y su nariz; y quizá la del niño que vivió y vivió y vivió y vivió...

Ahora, habiendo llegado a la viñeta 16, ¿hay alguna que recuerden más? ¿que les gustase más que otras?

doy las gracias a todos los que leyeron y disfrutaron de éstas pequeñas locuras; espero de todo corazón, que les haya hecho sonreír.

gracias especiales a todo aquel |aquella que dejó review, como: Guest, Lunnym, Issa Swan De Cullen, Aliteru, Nonimo y 1 .

en otro fic, se dio la siguiente conversación.. me pareció divertidísima:

\- explicó - Por nuestra parte, las escuelas mágicas ofrecemos, como grado de la competencia de sus alumnos, los TIMOs y los ExTASIS.

\- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A OFRECERLE ESO A MI HIJO?! ¡NO SÓLO QUIERE CONVERTIRLO EN UN REBELDE SINO TAMBIÉN EN UN ESTAFADOR Y UN DROGADICTO!

-Guerreros y Magos: La piedra filosofal-

suerte, sonrían y bye

Ha si, el detalle de cuando terminar una conversación sin ser descortez... je


End file.
